


Fantasies Come True

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Erotica, Kissing, M/M, One-Shot, PWP, Rimming, Romance, Slash, slow seduction, year written: 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Neville tells Ron one of his fantasies, Ron decides to make it come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies Come True

**Author's Note:**

> It was an honor to contribute this piece for the 30 Days of Neville celebration at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=xnevillelovingx)[**xnevillelovingx**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=xnevillelovingx)! This pairing, while not very common holds a special place in my heart and I hope that you all enjoy:)

**Title:** Fantasies Come True  
 **Summary:** When Neville tells Ron one of his fantasies, Ron decides to make it come true.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Shameless PWP, dirty talk, and rimming.  
 **Pairing:** Ron/Neville  
 **Word Count:** 944  
 **Author's Notes:** It was an honor to contribute this piece for the 30 Days of Neville celebration at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=xnevillelovingx)[**xnevillelovingx**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=xnevillelovingx)! This pairing, while not very common holds a special place in my heart and I hope that you all enjoy:)

Fantasies Come True

  
"Come on, Neville," Ron called out with a hint of amusement evident in his tone. "You've been in there for over an hour."

"I'll…err…I'll be out in a minute," Neville stammered. "I just need to be sure that everything is clean."

Ron chuckled, "Come on out, mate. Any longer in there and you're going to scrub your skin clean off."

A long moment passed before Neville finally emerged red-faced from the bathroom and Ron swept his eyes hungrily over his towel clad form. Ron smiled as Neville's flush deepened under the heat of his gaze before he finally looked up to meet those warm brown eyes. Hidden under the layers of embarrassment and panic, he could still see the longing and the desire his excitement grew as Neville began to babble.

"Look, Ron, I know I said I was curious, but you really don't have to if you don't want… we could try something else, something less…"

But before he could get any further, Ron swiftly crossed the distance between them, took Neville into his arms, and cut off his words with a passionate kiss. Neville parted his lips as he melted into the kiss and Ron accepted the invitation to slip his tongue inside. He threaded his fingers through his boyfriend's still damp hair and slowly caressed and explored every inch of his mouth that he could reach.

He greedily swallowed the moans that Neville offered him before pulling back just enough to whisper against his lips, "I know I don't have to Nev. You made that clear from the beginning. I don't have to, but I want to, and you want me to, so please just relax and trust me, okay?"

Neville nodded and Ron leaned in for another quick kiss before guiding the shorter man over toward the bed. He quickly kicked off his shoes and socks, pulled his t-shirt over his head and casually dropped it to the floor. His erection pressed against his denims, straining to escape, but he left them in place, choosing to focus all his attention on his partner.

He trailed his fingers down Neville's firm chest, down to his waist until they reached the edge of the towel that adorned his hips. He teased the skin just above the line of the towel with feather-light caresses and whispered in Neville's ear, "Do you have any idea how hot it makes me, knowing that you spent an hour in the bathroom just for me?"

Ron slid his fingers under the towel then, letting it fall to the ground at their feet and taking Neville's firm length in hand. He stroked him lightly for a moment, delighting in the moan that spilled from Neville's lips before reluctantly releasing him so that he could lie face down on the bed.

Ron quickly straddled Neville's hips and leaned down to taste the soft skin on the side of his neck. He sucked gently and slowly worshiped the spot with his tongue. His own denim clad erection pressed into the small of Neville's back and Ron asked playfully, "Can you feel that, Nev?"

"Yes," Neville rasped as he arched his back to press harder against Ron's erection.

"Good," Ron said as he began to massage Neville's shoulders. "I want you to feel exactly how hard you've made me as I sat and waited for you for over an hour, thinking about what you were doing in there, cleaning every inch of yourself for me."

"Oh Godric, Ron!" Neville exclaimed as Ron continued his massage down the length of his body, making certain to release any tension in those muscles before he continued lower.

"Your fantasy became my fantasy the moment you told it to me," Ron continued as he shifted to kneel between Neville's spread legs and began to knead the firm globes of his arse. I've thought of nothing else but making you quiver with need as I worship you with my tongue."

With that he leaned over and lightly swept his tongue down the length of Neville's crack, delighting in the resulting moan.

"Stop teasing me, Ron, please!" Neville begged.

Ron smiled happily and complied, using his left thumb and forefinger to stretch Neville's cheeks apart. With his right hand he kept Neville's hips pinned firmly down and finally lowered his head down to lap gently around the circumference of his puckered hole.

Neville hissed and tried to buck up at the first touch of his tongue in such an intimate place, but Ron's hand kept him firmly in place. He delved deeper, loosening the tight muscle as he slowly pushed his tongue inside, licking, sucking, and slurping; fueled on by Neville's incoherent cries of ecstasy. When he finally pushed it in as far as he could reach, he wiggled it around, caressing Neville's insides before pulling partially out and fucking him shallowly with his tongue.

Neville squealed in delight at Ron's actions, twisting on the bed and gripping tightly at the bed sheets. Ron upped the ante, releasing his hips and reached between his spread legs to fondle Neville's balls, cupping and rolling them gently in his practiced hand as he continued to fuck him with his tongue. Sensing that he was close, Ron increased the speed and the intensity of his ministrations sending Neville tumbling over the edge.

Neville screamed Ron's name as he climaxed and spilled his seed messily into the sheets.

Ron gently pulled his tongue out, and Neville turned over, grabbing Ron's face and pulling him in for a searing kiss.

"So," Ron ventured as they broke apart, "Did I live up to your fantasy?"

Neville smiled and answered, "It was even better."


End file.
